


Business Affair

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fontcest, Gift Fic, Jealous, Jealous Sans, NSFW, Not Related, Other, Papyrus is just being polite, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, affair, hints to sanster, slight drunken sex, trophy wife Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Sans grabbed onto Papyrus hand. If Papyrus went back down there, that slut will be there waiting. Like hell was Sans going to let Papyrus go. Papyrus was his. Screw Gaster! Gaster didn’t care for Sans and Sans wanted Papyrus. Sans wanted Papyrus since they first meet, and like hell was he going to pass up the moment to have him.-(in short, Sans gets jealous and decides to seduce Papyrus)





	Business Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyarm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyarm/gifts).



> I am OBSESSED with Nyarm's story 'In Good Company' and had this scenario stuck in my head since i read it. So I had to write it.

Sans took a sip of the alcohol in his hand. Sans kept darting his eyes to the side. Papyrus, an employee at the company, was talking to a secretary. The secretary was a young rabbit monster, wearing a very revealing dress for a business party.

 

Papyrus and Sans meet on a few occasions. Papyrus would always be nice and polite. He was always able to bring a smile to Sans’s face. Their meetings were unfortunately rare. Even when Sans made sure to go out of his way to ‘accidentally’ run into the other.

 

On occasion, Sans would notice how Papyrus would ogle him. Though Sans would be lying if he said he minded it at all. Papyrus was quite attractive by monster **and** human standards. Sans would find himself ogling Papyrus back, so he couldn’t complain. Not that he wanted too.

 

The secretary had her hand on Papyrus’s arm, softly rubbing it. Her eyes couldn’t be anymore lidded. If she leaned in any further, Sans was sure her breasts would fall out. She was distasteful and bringing disgrace to the companies name.

  
Sans scoffed and rolled his eyes and looked away from the pair. Papyrus could do so much better than that little slut. Papyrus was smart and handsome, not to mention kind. Papyrus was a good catch. Anyone would be happy to have the other. The secretary was nothing more than a bimbo.

 

Sans cracked his eyes open, unable to keep them from Papyrus and the secretary. Sans felt his hand clench around the glass in his hands as he saw Papyrus smiling brightly at the monster. A glare found its way onto his face.

 

Sans was sure the glass in his hand was about to break if Sans put any more pressure on it. Sans wondered what the two was talking about. She was probably trying to get Papyrus to have sex with her. Thinking that just because she was showing off her breasts, it would turn the younger into a wanton mess.

 

Sans could think of a thousand things he wanted to do to that woman. None of them are pleasant.

 

“Sans,” Sans’s head whirled over towards the voice beside him. It was his husband, Gaster, the owner of the company. He was gesturing to someone in front of them. “This is Mr.Patterson, the owner of Winson Parlor.”

 

Sans reached out his hand and shook the stranger's hand. Not really paying attention to the being. Sans just went through the motions and placed a practiced smile on his face. Sans leaned into Gaster, playing as the perfect wife. All the while, trying to listen in on the conversation Papyrus was having.  

 

He felt Gaster’s slimy hand wrap around his waist and pull him closer. Sans was able to retain his grimace from his husband's touch. It never felt nice, not no more. Once upon a time, Sans yearned for his husband's touch. Now, he just wanted to scrub himself clean of it.

 

Sans idly wondered what Papyrus’s touch felt like. The few times they bumped into each other or brushed against one another, always left Sans wishing for more. Papyrus wasn’t anything like Gaster. Papyrus touch wouldn’t be slimy feeling, it wouldn’t make Sans feel like scum.

 

Sans sighed softly and leaned into Gaster, following the script. Gaster not noticing Sans’s discomfort or not caring. Sans looked over his shoulder when he was sure Gaster wasn’t watching him.

 

The woman was leaning in closer to Papyrus. Papyrus didn’t show any means of moving her away. Sans felt a dark emotion swirl in his soul. Sans tilted his head back and downed the rest of the drink. His eyes never leaving Papyrus and the other.

 

Sans saw a waiter walk by with a tray of drinks. Sans was quick to switch his empty glass for a full one. Sans had begun to chug half of the drink down, eyes darting back and forth between his drink, Papyrus, and his husband.

 

“Love, slow down on the beverages. You don’t look nice when you get tipsy.” Gaster said in an empty voice. Sans resisted his urge to glare at Gaster, instead played a sweet smile. Gaster seemed somewhat pleased before turning to Mr.Winson or whatever.

 

Sans took a much slower sip, watching as the secretary whispered something to Papyrus. Oh hell no. Sans watched as a pretty blush splattered onto Papyrus’s face. Oh. Hell. No!

 

Sans will later blame his actions on the alcohol.

 

Sans drunk the rest of his drink before handing it to his husband. He placed a hand on his Gaster’s arm, giving him the excuse of feeling ill and heading home. Gaster didn't even spare him a glance, just waved him off.

 

Sans turned and all but marched to Papyrus and the other. Sans was sure if he was an anime, steam would be blowing from his non-existent ears. Sans could feel that dark emotion grow stronger as the two remain obvious to him.

 

The secretary noticed him first. She looked at Sans with confused eyes and let go of Papyrus. Sans was quick to take her place, grabbing onto Papyrus and clinging to him. Sans pressed himself as close as he could to Papyrus, _Papyrus felt so warm_ , glaring at the other.

 

Papyrus looked down at him in shock before a brilliant smile formed on his face at the sight of Sans. Sans was mostly focusing on glaring at the other, that he didn’t notice Papyrus turning towards him. It took Papyrus pulling out of his grasp for him to notice. Sans already missed the contact.

 

“Sans! It’s nice to see you again.” Papyrus said, keeping his distance. Sans frowned, the secretary bitch smirked. She walked closer to Papyrus and grabbed his other arm, pressing her boobs into him. Sans seethed, his face turning blue in anger.

 

“I need you to come with me.” Sans rushed out, reaching and grabbing Papyrus’s hand.

  
“Is something wron-” Sans pulled Papyrus away. Desperate to get Papyrus as far away from that skank.

 

Sans pulled Papyrus through the crowd before teleporting them both to a hotel room, one that was reserved for him and Gaster. Papyrus stumbled a bit into Sans. Sans felt his breath sped up as what he was about to do hit him hard.

 

Sans never let go of Papyrus’s hand and lead him into the master bedroom. Sans pushed Papyrus into the bedroom and pressed himself up against the other, grabbing the others face with his hands, kissing him.

 

Sans wanted to wipe away any trace of that slut on Papyrus. Wanted to rid her choking perfume from his clothing and make Papyrus forget he even saw her. Sans didn’t want that bitch to have any more of Papyrus’s thoughts. He wanted to be the only one in Papyrus’s mind.

 

Sans let his hands roam up and down Papyrus’s body. He let his hands press into his chest, rubbing his ribs. Then he let his hands get dangerously close to Papyrus’s crotch. Sans inched his hand closer to Papyrus’s pelvis.

 

Sans looked up at Papyrus confused. Why would Papyrus push him away? Sans knew it was sudden, but with how much they ogle each other, this was bound to happen. It wasn't a matter of ‘if’ but ‘when’. Papyrus had his hands on Sans’s shoulders, keeping him at safe distances.

 

“Sans, you’re drunk,” Papyrus said as he kept his distance. Sans frowned and scoffed. He wasn’t drunk.

 

“Please, I’m not even close to being drunk.” Sans chimed, crossing his arms. Papyrus shook his head and sighed. It took a lot more than a few drinks for Sans to get drunk.

 

“I could taste the alcohol on you, let alone smell it on you,” Papyrus stated gently. “Let’s go back to the party, to your _husband,”_ Papyrus said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than Sans. Papyrus tried to go around Sans. Hint word: tried.   


Sans grabbed onto Papyrus hand. If Papyrus went back down there, that slut will be there waiting. Like hell was Sans going to let Papyrus go. Papyrus was **his.** Screw Gaster! Gaster didn’t care for Sans and Sans wanted Papyrus. Sans wanted Papyrus since they first meet, and like hell was he going to pass up the moment to have him.

 

“Forget about **Gaster,** ” Sans spat out his husband's name like it was poison. “I want you!” Sans said, hands tightening around Papyrus’s hand.

 

“You are dru-”

  
“I am not drunk!” Sans exclaimed. He frowned up at Papyrus. “I am not drunk, I want you and you want me,” Sans said as he pulled Papyrus towards him.

 

“Please,” Sans whispered as he stared up at Papyrus. Papyrus’s face showed some cracks in his resistance. Sans blushed furiously as a thought entered his head. He had an idea of how to convince Papyrus, but it was risky.

 

Sans let out a shaky breath, and lead their hands up his skirt. Sans let out a groan as he pressed Papyrus’s fingers against his folds. Papyrus’s face was bright orange. His jaw slacked open as he felt how wet Sans was.

 

Papyrus tried to take his hand back. If he had really wanted too, Sans had no doubt Papyrus could. Sans rocked against the hand, moaning loudly. He pressed on one of Papyrus’s fingers, causing it to dip between Sans’s folds. Sans let out a whimper and tilted his head back.

 

Sans continued to rub the others hand against him slowly, his fingers dipping inside of his folds every once and awhile. At this point, Papyrus did little to nothing to pull his hand free. If anything, he leaned in closer to the other.

 

Sans let a loud moan as he felt one of Papyrus’s fingers accidentally dip inside of him. Sans couldn’t resist and pressed the finger in farther. Stars, it felt so good. Papyrus’s fingers were so long. Sans couldn’t resist, adding another inside of him. It was a stretch and burned a bit but stars it was so worth it.

 

Sans moved Papyrus’s fingers in and out of him, relishing in the delicious slid of it against his walls. Sans felt Papyrus crook his fingers upwards, hitting the spot in Sans that made Sans see stars. Sans felt his knees go weak, his hands tightening on Papyrus’s. He rocked his hips faster into the hand, chasing his upcoming orgasm.

  
He felt Papyrus move his fingers on his own accord, pistoning them in and out of the other. Sans let out a choked scream at the sensation, legs spreading a bit wider. Papyrus’s fingers were able to hit all the right spots.  

 

Just a bit more. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Sans moaned loudly as he clenched around Papyrus’s fingers. Distantly, he could hear Papyrus let out a low groan as Sans rhythmically squeezed around his fingers.

  
Papyrus cursed when he felt Sans cum around his fingers. His hand becoming soaked as liquid spilled from Sans. Sans was moaning through it, not once stopping Papyrus's fingers. A line of drool had made its way past Sans’s mouth. It was sexy to Papyrus.

  
Sans sighed when he came down from his high. He slowly stopped Papyrus’s fingers. Sans pulled the fingers out of him. If he was a little bit sober, he would have been embarrassed by the wet pop that his pussy made when the fingers left him.  Papyrus eyes were lidded as he watched Sans intently. Sans smirked and gave Papyrus a wink before bring Papyrus’s hand up to his mouth.

 

Papyrus’s eyes widen as Sans slipped his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them slowly. His tongue teasingly swirled at the tip of the fingers. Papyrus let out a low groan, eyes never leaving Sans’s sinful mouth.

 

Sans pulled the hand out of his mouth, a string of saliva connected his tongue to Papyrus’s long fingers, breaking with a flick of Sans’s tongue. Sans smiled up at Papyrus before pushing him onto the bed.

 

Papyrus fell backward with an off. Sans pulled his dress off quickly, exposing his ecto body that formed the moment they got there. Sans had a pear shape body. Papyrus felt his mouth water at the sight of the other. Sans had juicy medium sized breasts, wide hips that were made for squeezing and his pussy looked absolutely delectable.

 

Sans climbed onto Papyrus’s lap, rubbing his hands up and down Papyrus’s arms. Papyrus let out a shiver of excitement when he felt how close Sans’s entrance was too his hard-on. Sans smirked and leaned in close to the other.

 

“You like what you see?” Sans whispered into Papyrus’s neck. Papyrus nodded his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. Sans leaned back and grabbed Papyrus’s hands, placed them on to Sans’s body. “Go ahead then,” Sans whispered.

  
Papyrus didn’t hesitate to let his hands wonder Sans’s body. His hands rubbing up and down Sans’s sides. Roaming over Sans’s backside and squeezing his ass, causing the smaller to let out a yummy moan.

 

Papyrus felt a blush fill his cheeks. He was foundling Sans’s ass. He was groping his boss’s husband’s ass! Papyrus never thought in a million years he would find himself in this position, but stars he wanted more. He wanted to make the other scream under him and yell his name.

 

Papyrus quickly flipped their positions. Sans finding himself on his back, looked up at Papyrus in surprise before wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and wrapping a leg around the other’s waist. Papyrus was the one to have their mouths touch.

 

Their tongues intertwined, Sans could taste a hint of soda on Papyrus’s tongue. Sans softly dragged his hips across Papyrus’s hips. The other placed his hands on Sans’s hips, not stopping him yet not encouraging it.

 

Sans moaned softly into the others mouth. His hands grabbing the back of Papyrus’s head and deepening the kiss. Stars, for someone Sans assumed, had no sexual experience, he knew how to work his tongue. It left Sans a whimpering mess.

 

Papyrus pulled Sans’s hips up a bit, grinding into his soaked pussy. Sans broke the kiss, throwing his head back and moaned. Papyrus quickly went to work on the other's neck. Peppering it with kisses, smirking when he found Sans’s weak spot giving it a hard suck.

 

Sans tilted his head to the side, letting Papyrus have more room. He hummed in appreciation. Damn, Papyrus was so good with his mouth. Sans closed his eyes and let the other have his way with him.

 

Papyrus moved his hips in slow circles, the head of his conjured dick catching on Sans clit. Sans let out a muffled scream when he felt it rub against him. He brought one hand up to his mouth to try and cover up the noise.

 

Papyrus let out a growl and grabbed his hand, forcing it beside his head and smirked down at the smaller. Papyrus gave a particularly hard thrust against Sans, making sure to rub against his clit. Sans let out a broken scream, thrusting his hips up to meet Papyrus. Papyrus let out a groan at the movement.

 

“Paps…” Sans moaned out, hands pawing at Papyrus’s shirt. “More… Please, more.” Sans moaned. Papyrus cursed under his breath and sat up, pulling away from Sans. Sans let out a whimper when he felt Papyrus’s warmth and touch leave him.

 

Sans sat up, chasing the other with a whine. Papyrus had begun to pull his shirt over his head, Sans grabbed the shirt and tugged it the rest of the way off. Once the shirt was discarded, Sans leaned in and worked his mouth across Papyrus’s rib cage.

 

Sans licked and kissed any spot he could that made Papyrus’s breath hitch. His hands wandering down to Papyrus’s crotch, groping his dick that was visible through his pants. He felt his soul swell when he heard the moan that left Papyrus’s mouth.

 

He was making Papyrus feel good. Not that little slut.

 

Sans squeezed Papyrus through his pants, rubbing his hand against the hard-on, relishing in the moans he pulled from his partner. Sans looked up at Papyrus, their eyes meeting. Sans felt a shiver go down his spine when he saw the lust and desire that resided in the other’s eyes.

 

Sans began to make his way down the other's chest. Never breaking eye contact with Papyrus. Sans worked Papyrus’s belt open, hand dipping inside his pants grabbing his dick. Papyrus hissed in pleasure as Sans let out a groan at the feel.

 

Papyrus was definitely impressive. Long and hard as fuck. Sans knew it would be a stretch to take him, but with how wet he was it wouldn’t be too _hard._ Heh.

 

Sans pulled Papyrus out of his pants. Sans broke eye contact to look down at the cock in his hand. His mouth salivating at the sight, he could feel his pussy throb at the mere thought of it going in him.

 

Sans looked up for a split of a second before opening his mouth and licking Papyrus’s tip. Papyrus let out a gasp as Sans swirled his tongue around the tip. He enveloped the head, giving a soft suck on it.  

 

Papyrus cursed under his breath and tried to resist thrusting into that warm mouth of Sans. Sans noticed the restrained twitch in the others hips and smirked the best he could with the other’s dick in his mouth. He formed his ecto-throat and grabbed Papyrus’s hips and sunk his head all the way down to the base.

 

He felt a hand rest on his head as Papyrus bent forward in pleasure. Sans moved his head up and down the other’s cock. He licked up the underside, enjoying ripping those sinful noises from the other. Sans moved Papyrus’s hips back and forth, trying to get the other to face fuck him.

 

Papyrus groaned as he felt Sans’s throat constrict around his dick as the other swallowed continuously. The moment he felt Sans move his hips, he let out a growl. Sans asked for it. He grabbed Sans’s head and held it still as he began to face fuck the other. Sans let out a moan as his face was being slapped against Papyrus’s pelvis.

 

Sans could tell Papyrus was getting close. He felt Papyrus’s precum slide down his throat and his dick twitch with every thrust. Stars, Sans would love for the other to cum down his throat, but Sans could think of a better place for him to cum.

 

Sans tapped the others hips, signaling for him to slow down. Papyrus was quick to slow down, groaning as Sans pulled off his dick. Sans gave Papyrus’s dick one last lick before he falls back onto his back. His arms thrown behind him and his knee bent. He tried to give Papyrus his best seduction face as Papyrus ranked his eyes up and down him.

 

“I got somewhere better for you to cum,” Sans said, spreading his legs the best he could with the other somewhat in his lap.

 

Papyrus smiled down at the other and laid back down on him. Papyrus grabbed Sans legs and wrapped them around Papyrus. Papyrus reached down and rubbed his penis against Sans’s slit. Sans let out a whimper and thrust his hips up.

 

Papyrus grabbed Sans’s hip with his other hand and held him still. Papyrus leads his tip to Sans’s entrance, slowly pushing in. Sans groaned. Papyrus falls onto one arm, Sans was so tight. He was just sucking Papyrus in.

 

“Shit…” Papyrus muttered as he pushed in the rest of the way.

 

Sans was clinging to Papyrus at his point. Arms around the others broad shoulders, legs spread as far as they could in the air. Papyrus felt so good inside him and he wasn’t even completely in yet. Papyrus leaned down and littered his face with kisses as he sunk in the rest of the way.

 

“F-fuck…” Sans groaned when he felt Papyrus bottom out.

 

Papyrus stilled his hips as he waited for the other to adjust. Sans as burying his head into Papyrus’s shoulder, whimpering as his body adjusted to the sudden stretch. Sans loved the stretch feeling Papyrus brought. It felt so good.

 

Sans wanted nothing more than for the other to move already. Sans wasn’t exactly a virgin, yet it had been a while since he took anything close to being this big. It felt really good. Sans felt himself tremble with need.

 

“Papyrus… move. More.” Sans whimpered as he tried to move his hips in vain. “Please, I need you.” Sans moaned out. “Please, _Papy._ ”  Sans could feel Papyrus’s dick twitch at the nickname.

 

Papyrus began to slowly move his hips. Sans drawled out a moan as he felt Papyrus leave him, only to fill him up again. Papyrus was letting out a string of moans, hips moving slowly, hitting Sans’s ass with soft slaps. Sans felt so good, he was so wet and tight. Papyrus raised up on one hand and looked down between them where they were connected.

 

His bright orange shined faintly through Sans’s blue stomach. It looked beautiful. Papyrus could see a mix of a dark purple from where his precum was mixing inside of Sans. Papyrus heard Sans moan, he looked up and saw Sans’s eyelights in the shape of hearts. Papyrus leaned in and kissed his smaller lover.

 

Sans sighed into the kiss. Their kiss was soft and sweet. Papyrus would back away for a millisecond before kissing Sans again. Sans let out a moan between the kisses.

 

Sans was in a sea of pleasure. Everything felt so good. Sans moved his hips up to meet Papyrus’s pace. Papyrus was going slow and gentle. This was the first time since Sans was technically teen that he felt anything so loving.

 

The last time Sans could remember experiencing something this amazing was in dreams. Gaster only saw Sans as a toy to show off and fuck. Something to be used and thrown away until Gaster needed him again.

 

This, this was what making love was supposed to be. Sans never felt so loved or needed than when he was with Papyrus.

 

Papyrus pulled away from their kiss and buried his head in Sans’s neck, speeding up his thrusts. Sans gave out a quiet scream. Papyrus was now hitting that spot inside of him. Oh stars, it was wonderful.

 

“Right there, Papy! Right there!” Sans screamed as he tightened his legs around Papyrus’s waist, trying to pull the other closer. “Yes, yes, yes~!” Sans chanted, squeezing his eyes shut as he tossed his head from side to side.

 

Papyrus could feel Sans tightening up around him. He was close to cumming. Papyrus lets go of Sans’s hip and reached down between the two of them. It took a second but he eventually found Sans’s swollen clit.   


Sans all but screamed when he felt Papyrus rub his clit. Sans started to chant Papyrus’s name like it was prayer. Sans thrashed his hips against the other in uneven movements, chasing his impending climax.

 

Sans let out a scream as his climax hit him like a wave. Sans felt his body tense, tightening even more around Papyrus. He heard Papyrus moan loudly as he felt himself gush around the other. Papyrus didn’t stop his thrusts, prolonging Sans’s orgasm.

 

When Sans finally came down from his high, Papyrus was still moving. Sans whimpered at the overstimulation. Papyrus was too good at this. Sans continued to whimper with pleasure. Sans didn’t know how much more he would be able to take.

 

Sans wouldn’t lie, he liked the oversensitivity, but it had been a while since he was given this much. With Papyrus’s uncanny energy, Sans had no doubt the other would keep going for the rest of the night, much to Sans’s delight and dismay. He needed to do something to make sure he didn’t get too sensitive

 

Sans threw his arms around Papyrus’s neck and pulled him into a heated kiss. Sans licked at Papyrus’s mouth, coaxing the other’s tongue to come out and play. Sans tangled his tongue around Papyrus’s. Moaning into the others mouth as their mixed drool dripped down his chin.

 

They broke the kiss, Sans didn’t go far from the other. He kissed across Papyrus’s cheek on down to his neck. Sans gave Papyrus’s neck one long lick up to where his ear would be if he was human. Sans peppered the area with kisses before leaning back an inch.

 

“Please…. Cum inside me, Papy.” Sans whispered against Papyrus’s head.

 

He felt Papyrus stiffen above him, his cock twitching as he jerked his hips as deep as he could one last time. Sans moaned loudly when he felt a warmth fill him. The feeling of Papyrus cumming in him triggered a second orgasm from him. It was slightly painful but that pain blended in perfectly with the pleasure. Sans couldn’t keep the moans from streaming out of his mouth.

 

Papyrus leaned in, kissing him as he cummed inside of Sans. Their kiss was sloppy and desperate. Sans grabbed Papyrus’s cheeks and held him close. Papyrus grind into Sans a bit, savoring his orgasm. Sans whimpered, pulling away from the kiss. Papyrus let Sans’s legs fall from his hips.

 

They laid their foreheads together, eyes never straying from one another. Their breathing was coming out in short puffs. Papyrus lean down, kissing Sans’s cheek and on down to his neck. Leaving a trail of peppered kisses. Sans giggled at the feeling and tilted his head to the side, sighing at the ghost feelings of pleasure.

 

Papyrus leads back up to kiss Sans again. It was soft, gentle and sweet. Just like Papyrus. Stars, he was perfect.

 

Papyrus slowly pulled out of Sans, hissing as Sans’s walls rubbed against his over sensitive cock. When he was completely out, his magic dissipated. Sans instantly missed the feeling of the other inside of him. He felt so empty without the other inside.

 

Papyrus made the mood to get up. Panicking, Sans grabbed Papyrus’s arm. Papyrus looked back at Sans and kissed his forehead. Sans wrapped his arms around the other's chest and cuddled into him.

  
“We got to get cleaned up, Sans,” Papyrus whispered, voice slightly hoarse. Sans shook his head.

 

“Mm-hmm.” Sans hummed as he nuzzled Papyrus’s head. “I like the feeling of your magic coming out of me,” Sans admitted, spreading his legs a bit as some slipped out. “It’s like you marked me.”

 

The look on Papyrus’s face made Sans giggle. He was blushing furiously as he seemed to avoid meeting his eye. Gosh, Papyrus was just too precious.

 

“T-that's not very sanitary!” Papyrus sputtered. Sans smiled and shrugged. “Sans, we need to get cleaned!” Papyrus said, causing Sans to nod in resistance.

 

“Fine, there are some towels in the side bathroom you can use,” Sans said waving to the attached bathroom. “But hurry back,” Sans said leaning in and kissing Papyrus’s cheek.

 

Papyrus climbed out of bed. Sans let his hand go and watched the other get up and go to the bathroom. Sans pouted as the other disappeared into the room. Sans rolled over onto his ecto-stomach and cuddled deeper into the bed, one eye constantly on the bathroom door.

 

Sans was close to closing his eye and relaxing as he waited for the other when something on the floor caught his eye. It was Papyrus’s discarded shirt. Sans smiled and reached for it.

 

Papyrus walked back into the room, a towel in hand. Papyrus opened his mouth ready to say something when he froze. Sans was sitting on his knees in the bed, he wore Papyrus’s shirt and there was a trail on Papyrus’s cum sliding down Sans’s legs. Papyrus could feel a blush fill his cheeks at the sight of the other.

 

Sans looked away from the shirt and looked at Papyrus, a cheeky grin on his face. Sans fell back onto the bed and snuggled into the pillow as he kept eye contact with the other. Papyrus adverted his eyes and walked to the bed. He was still rather shy about the whole thing, despite the fact they just had sex. It was cute.

 

Papyrus helped clean Sans off, Avoiding eye contact as he did so, blushing a vibrate orange. Sans had giggled when he noticed the other's behavior. Papyrus didn’t need much cleaning up, despite a few spots here and there on his pelvis. Once that was all said and done, Sans took the towel and placed it on the ground.

 

Papyrus was about to protest to the towels placement when Sans wrapped his arms around Papyrus and pulled him down onto the bed. Sans looked up at Papyrus and smiled before snuggling into his rib cage. Papyrus gave his own smile before wrapped his arms around the smaller, pulling him in closer.

 

Sans began to lull into a sleep as Papyrus rubbed his back in smooth circles. A soft smile on his face as the world seemed to be perfect for those moments.

* * *

 

Papyrus watched as Sans slept. He was snuggled up into Papyrus’s chest, eyes closed as he snuggled even further into Papyrus’s ribs. Papyrus could feel his soul melt at the sight of the other. He was too cute. Papyrus looked over at the clock on the wall. It was close to being ten in the morning. Sans would be waking up soon.

 

Papyrus kissed Sans’s forehead and pulled away from the other. Sans frowned in his sleep, trying to move with Papyrus, not wanting to break their contact even in his sleep. Papyrus leaned over and petted Sans’s cheek.

 

Papyrus grabbed a piece of paper that was laying on the desk and wrote a single word on it. Papyrus placed the note on the pillow beside Sans. Before he left, Papyrus leaned down, giving Sans one last kiss.

 

A few minutes later, Sans woke up. Sans noticed something was different. The bed wasn’t as comfortable as the one at home, Gaster always demanded the best. Sans felt confused, where was he? What happened last ni-

 

 _Oh_.

 

A smile found its way onto his face. He remembered what happened the other night. He and Papyrus had sex and it was amazing. Sans sighed and went to cuddle into Papyrus’s side, only to frown.

 

Sans opened his eyes and noticed the empty spot beside him. The spot was still warm, so Papyrus hadn’t been gone long. Sans sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eye. He winced as his pelvis was aching. Sans giggled at the delicious ache. Papyrus really did a number on him. A blush filled his cheeks.

 

Sans went to stand up when he felt a crinkle under his hand. Sans frowned and pulled his hand back. It was a note with Papyrus’s handwriting. Sans frowned and lifted up the crumpled note.

 

‘ _Sorry.’_

Sans smiled. If Papyrus thought he regret what had happened, he was wrong. Now that Sans got a taste of Papyrus, Sans wasn’t going to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, i'm not the best at smut XD some places are ehhhhhh. Either way, i hope you like it!


End file.
